


Flor and Beau

by softclquds



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: A little OOC?, Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Super Soft, idk i dont know them well sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softclquds/pseuds/softclquds
Summary: Cordell is still shaken up over Duke and August, Micki is there to comfort him. If only she wasn't such a great hugger.
Relationships: Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Flor and Beau

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers up to 1.05!
> 
> there hasn't been that much of walker that has aired yet so i apologize if this is a little ooc, i tried my best!! this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any errors, enjoy <3

Drinks at Walker's ranch was the perfect way to end a case well done. Stella and August were still at school so Cordell didn't have to be on alert for a few hours. He and Micki both leaned over the fence, sipping alcohol and gazing out into the afternoon sun, enjoying their victory. Playing as Duke had been a difficult job for him mentally, having to shack up  
with another woman, yell at his son like he was nothing and let down his daughter once again, it would eat him up inside for a long time. He knew that and Micki knew that, which was why she had grabbed his hand while he was panicking to steady him, and clearly it had worked. Something sparked then, neither of them knew what though. 

"I know it must have been hard for you to do that to August, I'm sure you'll be able to clear it up later though. He'll forgive you." He tried his best to believe what she was saying and calm his racing heart. 

"I friggin' hope so, I was so cruel to him, Flor." The nickname was appreciated even if it was silly, but she didn't react, just continued talking.

"It was a job, he put himself in danger by coming out there and you couldn't break cover, once you explain that and then have a real conversation with him I'm sure he'll believe you. It was a shit situation but he loves you and you love him, just take a deep breath and hope for the best." Cordell nodded slowly, taking a moment to absorb his partner's words. He turned and placed his drink down on a nearby surface and wrung out his hands, clearly still nervous. He took a deep breath and looked back at Micki who held nothing but concern for him in that moment. 

"Beau, take a deep breath and focus. Are you a hugger or something?" She threw in sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the taller man, who smiled and nodded. 

"Always have been," he replied with a smile, finally stilling for a moment. Micki rolled her eyes and walked toward him with outstretched arms. She took as much of him as she could in her arms considering he was an entire foot taller then her. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down and reciprocating, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame like a huge cocoon, sealed away from the world in the safety of his arms. With most people he had to lean down to hug them properly but with her he didn't mind, it was nice to be able to bury his face in someone else's neck, others mostly did that with him and although he didn't mind the protector eventually had to be protected too. Micki pulled her foot back to drag a crate over that she could stand on so that Cordell wouldn't have to awkwardly bend to be able be at her level. They both straightened up while Cordell continued to embrace the hug, feeling the stress drain from his bones. Her hair smelled like the sweetest fruit he could imagine and it was softer then he thought, considering he'd never touched it before now. It was let down and flowed in brilliant auburn waves past her shoulders. He would never tell anyone but he thought she always looked gorgeous with her hair down, sure the ponytail was classic but when her hair was down she became the prettiest woman he had ever seen. A new feeling he hadn't felt in a long time began to blossom in the back of his mind as he continued to hold her tight, almost for uncomfortably long but his recent charades had earned him an extra long hug. 

Finally, he pulled back, only then realizing how impossibly close their faces had become, "Thanks, Flor." She laughed then, so close to his face that he could smell the sweet alcohol on her breath. She always laughed when he called her that, it was kind of their little secret, calling each other their middle names. She was Flor and he was Beau, somehow even Micki Ramirez could turn an ugly name like Beau into the sweetest wine just by letting it fall from her lips. At the moment she too realized how close the two had become and this tension that had been brewing between them came to a tipping point. Their borderline flirty banter wasn't for nothing then, there was something there. Her gaze flicked between his eyes and lips for just a moment, vibrant green meeting honey brown and colliding like an explosion. 

"No problem, Beau," she said sweetly, lips curving up into a smile. Bright eyes, pink lips, glimmering skin, it was like staring into the sun. They gazed slowly at each other in silence for just a moment before his brain was screaming at him to do something. He didn't know whether her gaze or words were a signal but either way he took a chance and leaned forward just a bit, bringing their lips together and feeling the sparks explode like vibrant fireworks in a pitch black sky. Lips collided, hands went in each other's hair and suddenly the world was reduced to just the two of them. Nothing else mattered to either of them besides the fact that his hand was on the back of her neck and hers was in his short brown locks. They only stopped once they both had to come up for air and instead of pulling away decided to lean their foreheads against one another and drink in the moment they had just indulged in together. 

So maybe he had a little crush, whatever. Micki and Cordell, it had a nice ring to it.


End file.
